


Happy Birthday, Dick Grayson

by Whoopdawhey



Series: YJ one-shot-verse [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Birds of Prey (Comic), DCU (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Complete, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, One Shot, Sexy Dick Grayson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27657296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whoopdawhey/pseuds/Whoopdawhey
Summary: Women from Nightwing's life surprise him on his birthday. Did they have to do it front of the team, though?(One-Shot)
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Dick Grayson, Dick Grayson/Dinah Lance, Dick Grayson/Harleen Quinzel, Dick Grayson/Kara Zor-El, Dick Grayson/Multi, Dick Grayson/Zatanna Zatara, Raquel Ervin/Dick Grayson
Series: YJ one-shot-verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030287
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Happy Birthday, Dick Grayson

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want a full-blown story on Nightwing's deep cover with Deathstroke.

"Seriously? It's your birthday, and you're spending the day _working?_ " asked Conner incredulously as Dick zeta'ed out of the tunnel. Most of the other team rushed in to greet their leader. "Hey, I'm having a big blowout party later on, and everyone's invited." Dick responded, but he did not finish the sentence. Conner did. "But you won't be there." Dick nodded; finishing typing on the holo-computer. Behind them, Zatanna and Rocket arrived. Dick had one moment to whip around before Zatanna mashed her lips against his. The team gave a collective gasp; and M'gann moved to cover Gar's eyes. Cassie looked venomous and Batgirl looked bemused; most of the old team members were unaffected.

"Happy Birthday, Boy Blunder." she said clearly.

Zatanna Zatarra. Not his first crush, that would be Wonder Woman. Not his first kiss, that would be some girl in some prom. Not his first sexual experience, that would be Poison Ivy. No, but his first _love_. They had been going strong for over a year, before Zatanna broke it off. She maintained that she had grown to be overly-dependent on him as a shoulder to cry on, and it would be healthy for her to move on. Dick privately agreed, but was still distraught. She still had that sexy figure with long flowy black hair and dark blue eyes. Her lips tasted of lavender; her favorite perfume and toothpaste. She sauntered away, leaving Raquel to kiss him on the lips instead. The team again gasped in shock, including Dick but leaned in to it anyway. He was an excellent kisser, and the women in his life appreciated this quality.

Raquel Ervin. Two days after their breakup, Zatanna hooked Dick up with Raquel. She had just turned 16 a few weeks prior, so naturally Dick had a few one-night stands with her. However, it went nothing beyond FRIENDS-WITH-BENEFITS, or just a drink buddy. She was a nice girl, but Dick was soon caught up with Deathstroke to focus on their relationship more intensely. She sauntered away, joining Zatanna as they zeta'ed to the Watchtower.

However, as he turned back to the team; who were completely transfixed, but before he could speak another word, he felt a hand on his shoulder, spinning him around, and another pair of lips on his own. This time; a mane of blond hair and fishnets told who it was, Black Canary. The kiss was much deeper, and it lasted a bit long for a kiss that did not lead to sex. She broke apart before it got truly awkward, thankfully, pressing her fingers on to Dick's lips. "Thought I'd say a happy birthday to my favorite bird." she said, beginning to walk away. "Thought your favorite bird was a canary?" he said hoarsely; his voice sultry. Cassie was rubbing her thighs together from witnessing all this. "True. But I can't fuck a Canary, can I?" she said mischievously. Dick blushed in embarrassment. 

Dinah Lance. When he returned from his year-long foray into Deathstroke and the League of Assassins as his first true mission as Nightwing, he came to a halt in Star city. Coincidentally, Black Canary had ditched Queen for being too much of a "Party whore." Whatever. When he went to his flat to greet her, she was piss-drunk and sad and vulnerable. Not to say he took advantage from her; she had pulled him into her house and fucked him. When she was finally sober, she agreed to this "Friends with Benefits" arrangement. He had that arrangement with a LOT of women, so he hastily agreed. She was a blonde bombshell that Dick liked to be around.

When he finally turned around, he immediately turned red. "Hello, Team." he said, trying to force his voice from horny to authoritative. It worked, he had not trained under Batman for nothing. The team immediately corrected their gazes, and Cassie fixed her sight of vision from Dick's pants and stopped rubbing her legs to straighten up. "Uh, training halls please. Not a word of this, or I'll have you running laps around Happy Harbor until you pass out." He continued, shoving past Conner, the only member who was not looking wistfully on.

* * *

The training went unexpectedly well, especially from the girls' side. Cassie was top of her game today, and cast furtive glances to Nightwing every time she won a battle. Dick humored her, smiling that Grayson smile that landed 78 women between his pants. Or was it 80? he could not remember. Batgirl was usually excellent, and maintained her streak. M'gann and Bumblebee won battles against Superboy and La'gann, and all in all it was a good session. When Dick was giving mission orders, he felt Wonder Woman approach closer, whip him around and press her lips to his, prompting gasps from the team.

"MMM. Happy Birthday, Nightwing." she whispered. Dick murmured, "To think I called you 'Mom'." Wonder Woman gave a low chuckle, before elbowing him in the chest. "Hmmm. I'll have to play around your kink later." Before Dick could say protest, Wonder Woman shushed him. "Give Cassie a bit of action, will ya? Just looking out for my kin." she said, finally flying away. 

Diana Prince. She was a mother figure as much as Batman was a father figure; always caring for him. During his deep cover mission with Deathstroke, he had rescued her from the League's clutches in a sticky situation where she was tied up with her own lasso. She instantly had an attraction to that man, and fucked him the night following. When he had revealed his identity, she could only suggest what most of the women in his life have done; a friends with benefits agreement. That didn't mean that his crush went away, no, he still felt light-headed when he was around her.

The team strode out and Barbara jabbed him in the stomach, muttering, "Dog." Nightwing rubbed his stomach, cursing Batgirl under his breath. He picked up his utility belt and slung it around his waist. He looked at the results of the training, before walking out to join them for lunch.

* * *

"Fuck's sake." he said out loud, as one woman he _did not want_ in the cave, Catwoman, zeta'ed in, authorization from Batman. Fuck. Fuck's sake. Fuck life. Conner smiled bemusedly. The team; especially Barbara, prepared to assault. Conner saw Nightwing giving no reaction other than a resigned sigh, and said, "Oh no, not her as well-" Too late. Catwoman kissed him on the lips, tousling his hair. "Happy Birthday, Blunder boy." she mewled, a devilish smirk forming in her lips. The team gasped again. Cassie clapped her hands over her mouths. "I'd buy you a present, but I can offer you one tonight-" "There are kids here, Selina." Dick pleaded. "Hmm, that did not stop Poison Ivy from-" "Not now, Selina." he asserted, withdrawing his hands from her back.

Selina giggled, waving to the team before sashaying away, Dick opening the cave door for her. "Care to explain?" asked Barbara, putting back a bat-a-rang inside her belt. "I-er-have a history with her." he said, as sheepish as possible. "You may go." Barbara said to the rest of the team, who scurried away at their on paces. However, Conner, M'gann and Barbara stayed back. "Well, uh, yeah, She sorta-er-cornered me as I was chasing her, and I didn't resist in time and-" "Did she rape you?" screeched Barbara. "NO!" said Dick, a little too loudly. "I was the one who kissed her first." he said to clarify. Barbara crossed her arms. "Oh come on, Barb, I literally was drunk to the point that I was almost comatose." Barbara shook her head, before slapping him on the head. "Dog." she said, stalking away. Conner was trying not to laugh and M'gann was hovering above them, not sure what to say. "What was that thing about Poison Ivy?" Conner inquired. "Er-she sorta had sex with Harley Quinn right in front of me." Conner and M'gann walked quickly away after that.

The truth was not that far away, Catwoman was another woman that had landed in his bed during his mission with Deathstroke. She was working under Deathstroke too, but had slept with him after they both drank too much for their own good. Every now and then, he'd find her traipsing in and out of Bludhaven, where occasionally he'd catch her and pound the hell out of her. As for the thin with Poison Ivy, well, she was his first sexual experience. He was just 14 at the time; and she had caught him, keeping him as ransom. Dick resisted her pheromones, but experienced the rewards without consequences. He was a horny teenager; and was endowed with a body and cock far greater than most men in the _universe._ One thing led to another, but he still kicked himself for letting his dick control him instead of his mind. 

* * *

It was getting into evening time; the Team was exhausted from a further round of training and debriefing. Nightwing was talking to M'gann about one of the mission details when he felt some footsteps approach. He turned around to see Kara Zor-El approach him; a wide smile on her lips. Nightwing smiled too. She saw the both of them, nervously saying, "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" she said in her high-pitched but adorable voice. M'gann replied quickly, "Er-no-you can-er-yeah." She hovered away. Kara eyed her going, before pulling Dick in to a deep kiss. She was considerably shorter than he was; but Dick wrapped his arms around her back and lifted her.

"How I've missed this." mumbled Kara, their noses touching. Dick was gasping for air; they had been kissing for seven minutes straight. Of course, Kara was kryptonian, and had no problems. "Yeah, so have I." Dick panted. Kara giggled, swatting his shoulder. "You can always visit me in Small Ville. Girls can get lonely." She murmured, drawing circles on his shoulders. Garfield entered the room, snapping them out of their stupor. Kara got up immediately, said a goodbye and flew out of the place.

Kara Zor-El. She was Dick's last experience before he went on that mission. Still underage, Kara and Dick got together during a mission in Small Ville; where a mob boss was hoarding samples of Kryptonite as a favor for Lex Luthor. One of the side effects of a particular brand of kryptonite spurred Kara to have an inane sex drive, which Dick soon cured before it got any worse. They still maintained a long-distance friends-with-benefits relationship. In a vein, Kara had been true. It had been a month since they got together. 

* * *

Dick had a long day; with private visits from Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy and finally Karen (Power Girl). He finally traipsed up to his flat. There was Barbara Gordon. Their relationship was on and off as it could get; this time, it was more towards the off side; but she had always visited him on his birthday. Dick widened his eyes in surprise, but Barb mashed her lips onto his, pushing him inside his flat; locking the door. She opened her trench-coat, revealing she was wearing only a thong underneath. Before he could say anything; Barbara nudged him to carry her bridal-style; mashing her lips onto his.

Dick threw on the bed, finally speaking. "You and the rest of them." he murmured; putting Barbara on top of him. He undressed; so did Barbara. She didn't respond, and only sheathed his cock inside her in one hard thrust. She moaned; and Dick pinned her onto the bed; thrusting into her. Barbara kept moaning; fingers clutching the bed so hard they left impressions. Their excercises continued further for twenty more minutes, before Dick pulled out just on time; Barbara got up of the bed and began sucking his cock. Dick soon burst inside her.

Barbara gave a devilish grin; shushing Nightwing; quickly putting on her clothes and dashing out. "Barbara, wait-" But she was gone.

Barbara Gordon. The love of his life. 


End file.
